Gold Rush
by thewholeworldisyourenemy
Summary: Destiel AU. The year 1849 was full of wealth, power, tragedy and love. And it just so happened two lonely guys found themselves in the middle of it all. But it's just whether there luck, like the gold, lasts...


**A/N:: I KNOW I SHOULD BE WRITING THE OTHER ONE BUT IVE HAD A REALLY GOOD IDEA SO**

**Summary: Destiel AU. The year 1849 was full of wealth, power, tragedy and love. And it just so happened two guys found themselves in the middle of it all. **

The route to California through land was tough. It needed folks who had stamina, courage and a hope for the future to travel down.

The dangerous Rockies caused enough problems in unstableness, high winds and the chance of a broken leg.

The other routes of entering the west were by the cone; which would've cost an arm and a leg but was said to be the safest option, and by Panama; with it's unknown terrotries of jungle and swamp covered in tribes of indiginous people.

A man traveling on his own would only hope that he had some sort of luck-bubble around him in any of these routes.

And then, of course, a whole lot of luck in the Gold Mines.

The year is early 1949. And the gold is abundent.

"Dean..."

"mmm?"

"I wondered-"

"No."

"But-"

"I said no, Sammy!"

"But you said-"

"I said nothin'!"

Though it was late summer, and scorching hot, the mountains stood in front of them like tall pillers of ice.

Deadly cold and dangerous, and that was in the height of summer.

Now, when the chill of autmn just started sneaking its way into the air, they were more than deadly.

The small group that were now heading towards the towering shapes consisited of 5 women, 8 men and one 16 year old.

At the front, in arms a large rifal, was an slightly short with a greying beard and matching hair, which was always covered by a hat.

This man, who had named himself the leader of the group, was Robert Singer.

And his bark was definitely just as deadly as his bite.

"There they are!" He yelled across the group in a gruff voice. "the famous Rockies!"

"Half way there!" Shouted back one of the women, a slim blonde haired girl.

"Careful, Jo! Don't wanna bring the mountains down on us do ya?" Joked the man walking along side her.

"Oi! Shut it Ash!" The women called Jo retorted.

"We'll set up camp here!" Robert shouted, taking his hat off to smooth his hair down.

"Ash, you and Kevin can find some fire wood, but remember to be careful of bears!"

Ash moved frombeing next to Jo and set off with the 16 year old.

"Dean, you and Sam can put the tent up with me and Rufus!" The three men Robert had called to nodded.

"What're we supposed to do?"Asked a red headed girl, about the same age as Jo with just as much fire in her voice.

"Sit down and look pretty" Robert replied gruffly and went to help the other men with the tents.

"one day, Bobby Singer, we're gonna show you us girls are worth twice you boys!" An older woman, who resembled Jo, said loudly but calmly.

"I look forward to it, Ell!" Bobby winked back at her.

It took them a good half hour to get the tents up and the fire burning.

Now, over an hour later, they sat huddled around the fire drinking small glasses of the whiskey they had left.

Robert lifted his glass and all the chatter died.

"Lets drink to a safe journey."

"To a safe journey" the others chanted.

After the toast, the group began to talk in small packs.

The red head and Jo sat with the two younger men who had helped Rufus and Robert earlier with the tent.

The taller of the men had a young face, well built body and shoulder length hair.

The other man was slightly shorter, with shorter hair and tanned skin.

The taller of the two was talking to the blonde, whilst the other looked off into the mountains.

"What're you thinkin bout there, Dean?"

Asked the red head. "Dont think too much, you'll strain yourself!" She grinned.

"Oh ha ha Charlie!" Dean rolled his eyes.

"Well?" Asked Charlie.

"Well, it's none of your business that's what!"

"huh! Spoil sport!" Charlie muttered angrily, turning to talk to their other companions.

Dean continued to look across the mountains.

"Dean, you should get some sleep!" Said the taller man, getting up.

"Yeah... yeah i will... you too Sam!" He smiled.

The next few weeks continued with little change.

They travelled through the mountains without incident, apart from having to deposit one of the wagons through a particularly difficult patch.

Dean had been quiet through most of the journey, so Sam decided to try and talk to him.

"What's wrong?" He asked him bluntly.

"Nothing's wrong Sammy..."

"Shut up." Sam cut in. "I know somethins wrong, you've been moping around since we left Lisa and Ben!"

Dean said nothing, but looked away.

"Is that what this is about? You're feeling all sad about not seeing your stupid fiance?"

Dean stayed silent.

"Well, i tell you what Dean, you need to get over it because i aint gonna spend years tryin to make you better over some girl!"

"She's pregnant, Sam." Dean said eventually.

"wha-"

"When we left- she told me and..." Dean broke off.

"well?"

"it wasnt mine, it was- someone else's..."

"Dean... Dean i am so sorry!"

"aint your fault Sammy... shouldve held onto her... shouldve told her i lov- anyway."

He clreaed his throat. "gone now. past. you- you should get some rest!"

"ok." Sam replied.

The silence hung over them for a while, like a cloud of smoke.


End file.
